


Like Marble

by Rainbow820



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Team Free Will (Supernatural), They all have a lot of guilt and pent up feelings okay, Tumblr: supernaturalpromptchallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow820/pseuds/Rainbow820
Summary: After Rowena casts the attack dog spell, Cas gives Dean quite a beating. Dean is perfectly fine refusing Cas’s healing touch because he thinks it makes them even for that night. Cas might have agreed to not use his grace but he can help Dean the traditional human way.Written for the @supernaturalpromptchallenge for the prompt, ‘Health and Wellbeing- Full Recovery’.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, pre Dean/Castiel
Kudos: 20





	Like Marble

Dean looks up hearing a knock at his door and sets his gun down on his desk. He was giving it a good cleaning- for the third time in an hour. Idle hands and all that.

“Dean?” Cas’s voice comes through the door. It’s a question to ask if he can come in and his voice so full of guilt, it makes Dean's stomach turn.

“Come in, Cas,” Dean responds leaning back in his chair. 

Cas opens the door and steps inside shutting it behind him. A silent way of letting Dean know he won’t be leaving anytime soon. Cas is holding a first aid kit and Dean sighs.

“I told you Cas, I don’t need or hell even deserve your help here,” Dean explains to him, wincing as he speaks.

He thinks his cheekbone is broken and if the pain isn’t reduced like the bruises in a day or two he’ll ask Cas to fix that. He really forgets how hard an angel can pack a punch. Sometimes he thinks those dicks are trying to die; they certainly have the power to blast them across the room.

“Well, I don’t care. I hate to see you like this so let me do it for me” Cas tells him. Dean sighs and stands to sit on the bed.

Cas scoots the chair over and dutifully wipes down his wounds with the alcohol wipes. He touches gently at Dean’s brow and furrows his own. “You have a concussion,” Cas says, eyes turned away and Dean sighs.

“Well I can’t very well hunt with a brain injury, but just the concussion” Dean begins and feels the pounding in his head release, replaced by a wave of icy hot relief.

One he’s all too familiar with, Cas’s grace. How many times has the angel fixed life-threatening or ruining injuries with the tap of his fingers? It baffles Dean sometimes how this angel has fallen so far as to want to be with them.

“I fixed your cheekbone too,” Cas tells him and Dean rolls his eyes. No point in complaining; he certainly doesn’t want Cas to re-break his bones.

“Just fix everything about me, why don’t you” Dean scoffs and Cas gives him a sad smile.

“I could you know. Remove your addictions, rebalance the hormones and chemicals, get rid of your feline allergies, remove your calluses” Cas begins listing.

“Like you did when you dragged me out of hell?” Dean asks. He remembers how young and fresh he felt. Like his body was a mirror image of him. Perfect in every way on the outside but on the inside a hollow replica.

“More or less. In any case, they all came back in the end. But it makes you, you. And I’ve come to the realization that appearance of perfection doesn’t always mean there is the presence of it” Cas says in that profound way of his. Cas is someone who has seen so much, too much really, of the behind the scenes.

Seen the man attached to the hand in the puppet, and those pulling the strings.

Dean stays as still as he can but there is something so weirdly intimidating about the marble-like hands being so gentle in their ministrations. Like marble, because they will never falter, never crack, or break unless someone forces it to.

Dean really wishes he was like that sometimes. Sam too. That they weren’t so breakable. That they could be attacked by all but the strongest of beings and come out unscathed. At least psychically, so they’d stop being such a burden to Cas and his grace.

“Goodnight Dean,” Cas tells him softly blue eyes filled with such sorrow. It hurts Dean’s chest but he barely comes out of his pondering thoughts before he watches Cas walk out of the room.

“Goodnight.” Dean manages lying back on his bed. The pain is almost sharper now as if the concussion was muddling it all up and taking up the forefront of his mind.

The rest of his bruises are awful but he can’t stop seeing Cas’s marble skin matted with blood. He remembers being infuriated at the way the skin broke and healed almost immediately under his fists. There was no resistance is what infuriated him really, Cas wouldn’t fight back.

But dwelling on that will only make him feel worse than he already does. Dean can deal with this, they’re squared and even.

His face will heal the good old fashioned human way as Cas’s dad intended. They’ll get better because they have to stop the darkness and because they can’t let their lives come to a halt now. Not when Sam and Cas went to such lengths to get Dean his back.

* * *

“Cas still wants to heal you” Sam begins and his brother waves him off. Sam doesn’t really want to know about the denim shorts but the little brother in him can’t help but tease.

Cas they’ve decided will take a moment to collect himself. Sam expected resistance from Dean who’s always on the side of getting back in the saddle.

He didn’t even look annoyed just resigned for the inevitable argument that came from trying to convince Cas to stay in the bunker.

He hates to feel useless but Sam’s seen that look in his eyes before. He’s not in a good place and being surrounded by more death out on hunts with them won’t help. Not really. No matter what Dean claims.

Sam knows that something went down between Dean and Cas. He saw the blood on the floor that Cas had failed to totally clean up. The angel was perfectly fine at the time but Sam knows it would take him seconds to repair his vessel.

Sam isn’t worried about the damage to poor Jimmy Novak’s body. He’s worried about the angel under the marble skin.

Dean claims the angels can’t feel anything. Sam would say it’s the opposite, they all feel far too much. And why wouldn’t they? They’re far larger scale than the Earth or any life on it.

* * *

Dean smiles at Cas as they meet up with him to discuss the darkness for real and Cas taps his forehead. Dean’s lingering aches in his face are gone and Cas just blinks at him.

Dean rolls his eyes but nods in thanks turning back to Sam who’s going over the whole soul-eating thing the darkness has going on. Dean watches Cas mix more sugar into his coffee than the average pixie stix has in it. Must be an angel thing, the sugar. He can’t help the pure fondness and affection he feels for Cas.

He thinks back to the weird pull the darkness had on him. Well, it’s nothing to the urge to finally have his family safe. Once she’s gone they’ll be done. They can sit back and actually recover.

No need to keep running on a broken leg for them. Dean can’t help but smile as he thinks about taking Cas to see all the best sights in America, not for a case. And to finally have time to spend with Sam that isn’t ruined by the overarching cloud of some big bad they have to kill.

They’ll get better, they always do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you all enjoyed it. 
> 
> Love, 
> 
> Rainbow820


End file.
